A navigation application on a mobile computing device, such as a smartphone, can be tremendously helpful for a user trying to drive to an unfamiliar destination. That same smartphone can also be used to place voice calls to friends or family, who can verbally provide directions to the driver. However, it is often difficult for the driver to describe his current location to the person giving directions because street names or other landmarks may be difficult to see. And if the driver is continuing to drive during the call, the driver's location is continuously changing, so any description that the driver provides regarding his current location will quickly become inaccurate. Therefore, it is challenging for that person to provide turn-by-turn directions based on the driver's current location. This also requires that the person giving directions remain on the phone with the driver and provide ongoing directions as the driver proceeds to the destination. Even if the person on the phone can tell the driver the precise address of the desired destination, it is difficult and dangerous for the driver to manually enter that address into the navigation application while driving.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved methods of remotely providing guidance to a computing device user.